


Work, Play, and Pleasure

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Guilty Dean, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Unnegotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3878677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krissy wasn't normally one to tease. Normally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work, Play, and Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that, in my head, Krissy is 18+ for this, and this story does tackle guilty feelings on Dean's part.

Krissy wasn’t normally one to tease, but she sure has hell had been keeping Dean on edge all night tonight. From the short and unfulfilling handjob in the car to the way she kept brushing over his chest and cock throughout the night, it seemed she was doing everything in her power to drive Dean crazy. And goddamn if it wasn’t working.

Watching Krissy dance with yet another - very male - guest, Dean shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He’d never been good at fitting in at these fancy shindigs, not even for a case; trying to do it with an aching cock made it nearly impossible to be casual. Even when he managed to will his erection away, lady guests kept whisking him out on the floor and pressing far too close to him to be decent. 

Sighing, he stood and grabbed his dress jacket from the chairback, draping it over one arm and hoping the fabric was long enough to help disguise his hard on. He knew by now where the bathroom was, and hopefully would be able to, ahem, clear the pipes a little so he could make it through the rest of the evening. 

Krissy, it seemed, had other plans. Dean had barely set foot in the hallway before she was behind him, ushering him into a nearby room and clicking the door shut behind them. He barely had time to take in that the room was meant to be a study of some kind before she was on him, hands tugging at his dress shirt and slacks. 

“Krissy what the - “

“Shh.” Krissy pushes him back further, toward a large armchair, forcing him to sit as she works his fly open and freeing his cock. There’s room enough in the chair for her to slide her legs alongside his own, straddling him fairly comfortably. “Stay quiet,” she whispers in his ear, seconds before the wet warmth of her brushes over his cock. Dean sinks his teeth into his lip to muffle any sound, hardly believing he’s allowing her to do this. 

Krissy takes just a moment to situate herself before lining up Dean’s cock and sinking down, a tiny sound of her own just audible in the quiet room. Dean wraps his arms around her, holding her close and preventing her from moving until he can get himself under control; right now, he wants nothing more than to pound up into her until those pretty sounds she always makes fill this space. 

“Fuck, Kris, what are you doing to me?” Dean gasps quietly into her ear. 

“Wanted to see how long you’d last. Couldn’t take it anymore,” she breathes right back. 

Then she’s moving, gliding smoothly in practiced movements up and down his cock, leather creaking slightly under her knees. It’s strange not to be able to see, the fabric of her dress covering them both, but it doesn’t matter. Dean’s eyes are glued to Krissy’s face, every shifting moment of pleasure flickering across her expression. He thrusts experimentally up toward her, leverage not easy at this angle, but her low whine tells him that it’s good. 

Suddenly, the door is clicking open, a brighter shaft of light from the hall streaking in, and Krissy throws herself forward into Dean’s arms. 

“Mr. Ashby?” a familiar voice asks from the hall. “Is everything alright?” It’s Lynn, the young owner of the estate, and Dean is panicking. 

“Fine,” he chokes out. “My ah-”  _Jesus fuck,_  he thinks to himself, “- my daughter wasn’t feeling well. She’s not used to so many people, it was kind of overwhelming for her.” It’s a weak excuse, pathetic by any account, but there’s hardly any hesitation before Lynn is nodding. 

“I’ll give you your privacy then. Be sure to let me know if there’s anything you need.” The door clicks shut behind him, and Dean practically holds his breath as he listens to the young man’s footsteps fade. 

“Nice cover,  _Daddy,_ ” Krissy whispers jokingly in his ear. Dean isn’t prepared for the way it makes his cock jerk, and there’s no hiding it from Krissy, not like this. She pulls back to look him full in the face, studying him as a hot blush steals up his cheeks. 

Leaving her arms draped over his shoulders, Krissy starts to ride him again, brushing a kiss along his cheek to his ear. “You like that, hm? Want me to call you Daddy while I sit on your cock?” Dean groans low, and Krissy huffs a laugh. “Yeah you do. Could feel the way your cock twitched in me. Hell, you never even got soft while he was looking at us. Do you like the idea of fucking your little girl in front of him,  _Daddy_?” 

“Christ, Krissy don’t -” Dean’s protest is smothered by her hand, and he shivers as he nips at his ear. 

“Don’t what, Daddy? You don’t like hearing your little girl talk that way?” He shakes his head just a little, breaths coming in fast, short huffs through his nose. “You gonna punish me later? Bend me over your knee and spank me?” 

Krissy’s breaths pant warmly over his cheek, accompanied by soft whines as her orgasm builds. “Touch me,” she begs suddenly. “Touch me, Daddy, please.”

Groaning against her palm, Dean slides one hand under her dress, slipping his middle finger between her legs to circle her clit. He works her with quick strokes, pumping his hips up to meet her thrusts. Krissy comes with a whimpered “ _Daddy_ ,” and Dean is gone. He drags her close, burying his face in the fall of her hair and the damp skin of her neck, shivering as he comes down. 

“You okay?” Krissy asks softly, gingerly petting his hair. “We shouldn’t stay here much longer.” 

Dean nods weakly, helping her stand and tucking himself away while she straightens her dress. He spares a moment to pull her in for a kiss, holding her gently and some part of her balks at the too-tender moment. 

“No guilt,” she chides, nipping his lip as she pulls away. The way his eyes jog away from hers briefly tell her she’s hit the nail on the head. “That was hot as fuck, and we’re so trying that again.” 

Krissy gives him no chance to respond, dragging him back out into the light of the hall and straight back to the dance floor. Dean can only stare dazedly, knowing his expression is probably more admiring than his cover allows for, but their evening here is almost over. This woman is going to be the death of him.


End file.
